Little Gust Of Wind
by Pink Mockingjay in Hufflepuff
Summary: Little Kari Haddock was unexpected and sudden, like a gust of wind. Gusts of wind can be welcome surprises however, and their Kari was no different. A series of oneshots in no particular order. Companion piece to 'Unexpected', but can be read on its own. Somewhat sporadic updates.
1. Say It

_**Hiya! I'm still going to be working on Fractured Family, but I really love this idea. This is going to be a collection of oneshots in no particular order throughout Kari's life! (Kari means "gust of wind"). This is a companion piece of sorts to my threeshot Unexpected, but it can be read alone.**_

_**I'm accepting prompts in the reviews! I may not be able to do them all, but they totally help.**_

* * *

"Come on, sweetheart, just say it once."

Kari blinked and put her finger in her mouth

"Just once, Kari, you can do it. _Please_."

Kari smiled a bit and continued sucking on her hand.

"Are you doing this on purpose?"

Kari giggled.

"I should've known," Hiccup said under his breath. "You are your mother's daughter, aren't you?"

"Mama," Kari said happily. Her vocabulary was growing at a steady pace. She could say about twenty words at the moment. Not one of them was Daddy and it was driving him up a wall. He had tried everything to coax her into saying it and nothing had worked. He was currently laying in bed with her sitting on his stomach, begging her, as that seemed like the only option left.

"No, not Mama. Daddy."

"Mama."

"_Daddy_."

"...Mama."

Hiccup tried to be frustrated, but it failed. He started laughing. In all honesty, her stubbornness about the matter was hilarious and adorable.

Kari started giggling as well.

"Still hasn't said it, huh?" Astrid asked, coming into the room. Her voice made Kari turn to look at her. Astrid smiled at the almost nine month old.

"Nope."

Astrid laughed a little, grabbing her comb off the table and sitting on the edge of the bed. "Alright, this is getting really hilarious."

"For you maybe. You were the first word she said!" Hiccup exclaimed.

"Obviously, we know who she loves more." Astrid said teasingly, running the comb through a section of her still-damp hair, earning her a look. Astrid turned to her daughter. "Daddy will stop bothering you if you just say it, you know."

"Mama!"

Astrid smiled and shook her head. "Say 'Daddy', Kari."

Kari knew who her daddy was, she just wasn't going to say it. "No." she said with a cheeky little grin.

Astrid started laughing harder than she should have, making Hiccup scowl. Astrid out her comb down and put Kari in her lap. She kissed the top of her daughter's head, still laughing.

Toothless had been watching the scene before him play out from the corner, approached Hiccup, knowing he was feeling a little frustrated. He nuzzled his rider.

Hiccup put his hand on the dragon's snout. "It's nice to know that at least _Toothless_ loves me." He said pointedly.

"Tooluss!" said a clumsy, happy little voice for the first time. The Night Fury crooned at the obvious (first) attempt at his name and went over to the other side of the bed to nuzzle the baby, who giggled happily.

Hiccup threw his hands up in frustration. "Aw, come on!"

* * *

_**A/N: Poor Hiccup. Kari's certainly both of her parents in one being. She'll say Daddy eventually, I promise. :)**_

_**Remember: I'm taking prompts in the reviews!**_


	2. Mischief

_**This is kind of lame and I'm sorry. I was tired and yeah. I tried.**_

* * *

Thanks to Kistyra for the prompt!

* * *

When Hiccup was going around the village settling everyday problems while Astrid was at the Academy, he was on baby duty.

Kari was two and a half now and eager to learn everything possible. So, to keep his little girl out of trouble, he started putting her on Toothless. The dragon followed him everywhere anyway, so it was an easy solution.

Kari was a good little girl. She did what was asked of her (unless she was having a bad day) and she was happy to do it. She was eager to please. So, like the good little girl she was, she held onto Toothless' saddle everyday without a problem.

Toothless didn't mind having the tiny rider. She was so tiny, he could hardly feel her. And she loved to pat him. So that was a plus.

Unfortunately, Kari was easily frightened. Loud noises and big crowds made her panic and Toothless knew this. If Hiccup was headed somewhere where yelling was involved, Toothless would grumble at him and stay back to keep Kari from freaking out, or, if it was close enough, he'd go to the Academy and he and Kari would watch the teenagers and their dragons.

Of course, sometimes Toothless would be needed as Alpha and he'd have to practically shake the little girl off him near an adult and go fix whatever was wrong.

Today was not one of those days though. Hiccup was just fixing a loud disagreement, so Toothless was trotting around just far enough away, keeping Kari happy.

Kari was a giggly mess. She loved dragons. All dragons. And everything to do with dragons.

"Stop," Kari said. And the dragon stopped.

"Go," she said. And he went. This little game made her very happy for some reason.

"Faster," she giggled. But she didn't mean too fast. She didn't like too fast. Not yet.

Toothless didn't know that though, so he sped up and he sped up so much he couldn't stop quickly. He ran through a fence and knocked over a bunch of hay. This frightened the chickens, who frightened the yaks, who made such a racket that everyone in the surrounding area came out to look.

It made a tremendous commotion. And it summoned Hiccup.

"My fence," Erland whimpered.

Toothless was covered in hay and therefore, so was the two year old on his back.

"Toothless." Hiccup's voice was serious. "Come over here."

Toothless walked over to Hiccup, his head hanging. He was sorry. It was an accident!

Hiccup plucked Kari from Toothless' back. "Why do I have a feeling this was somehow your fault, kiddo?"

"Sorry," Kari said quietly, looking down. "Ask-dent. Said faster. Not that fast. Sorry."

He smiled a bit. Unintentionally ruining things was a specialty of his when he was younger.

Toothless warbled an apology.

"Don't make them feel bad, Hiccup. I was going to redo that section anyway." Erland said with a smile. He was probably lying, but, hey. "They made the job easier. I just have to put it back up now."

"I'll help y-"

Erland waved his hand. "It's fine. Kids will be kids and Toothless... well, he'll be Toothless." Toothless licked Erland's hand happily. He wasn't mad.

"Are you sure?" Hiccup asked.

"Absolutely." Erland replied. "And don't try to come back and help me. I won't let you. And if you do, I will overthrow you. And I mean throw you."

Hiccup laughed.

"Sorry 'bout fence." Kari said to Erland.

"It's alright, little one. You didn't mean it." Erland smiled at Kari before going to look at the damage.

"I in trouble?" Kari asked her father.

"No, you're not in trouble." Hiccup promised, kissing her head. "It was a misunderstanding that lead to an accident. No one's in trouble."

Toothless purred at that and nuzzled his rider. Hiccup rubbed his snout.

"Not bad?" Kari asked.

"You aren't bad, Kari. I used to cause all kinds of problems when I was younger, you know. All of them accidental, but they were usually worse than destroying a fence."

Kari giggled. "Naughty Daddy."

He laughed a little. "I guess I was a little naughty." he sighed and pulled a piece of hay out of her hair. "What do you say we go home and get all the hay out of your hair before Mommy sees?"

"Kay!" Kari replied. Toothless trotted in front of them.

Unintentional mischief seemed to be a Haddock family trait.

And with a toddler and Toothless in that family, there was bound to be a lot more mischief on Berk.

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks for reading guys! Kari is such a cutie. :)**_

_**Please review if you can! Remember, I'm accepting prompts in reviews!**_

_**Prompts give you chapters faster! **_


	3. Finally

_**Thanks to **_07Vampire-Ghost**_ for the prompt!_**

* * *

Kari was nine months old and she was starting to sleep through the night, which was great. Although, she did tend to wake up early.

And it was a normal morning. So the sun was just barely up and she was crying.

She wasn't a fussy baby, but when she wanted out of her cradle, she could be loud.

And of course, she stopped causing a fuss the second she saw her mother. Kari smiled a little. "Mama,"

"Kari," Astrid sighed, picking her up. She tried not to be bitter towards the little girl, but she wasn't big on waking up that early. Thankfully, Kari's little giggle was enough to snap her out of it. Astrid sat back on the bed and put Kari next to her. "Are you always going to want to be up at the crack of dawn, sunshine?"

Kari giggled a little and put her hand in her mouth.

"Yeah, I figured." Astrid smiled. "Sometimes I wish your daddy would get to you first. I need sleep too, you know."

Hiccup was still fast asleep. He didn't snore, thank Thor, but he often talked in his sleep. Toothless was also still sleeping. Stormfly was always the last family member awake. She needed her beauty sleep.

Kari looked at the sleeping form of her father. "Up?"

"Yeah, he should get up with you sometimes."

"Up!" Kari giggled.

"Silly girl." Astrid laughed. "You want to wake him up, don't you?"

"Ya," Kari giggled.

Astrid smirked. "Go on. I'm sure he'll love it." Of course, the baby didn't catch the sarcasm.

Kari poked her father's side. "Up!"

Nothing.

"Up! Up!" Kari tried again.

"No..." he muttered in his sleep. "Not the... the... Terror."

Astrid laughed.

"Up! Up!" Kari said louder.

He stirred.

"Up!"

He groaned, but rolled over anyway, the sunlight momentarily blinding him. "...Kari? Wha-?"

"Up! Dada, up!" Kari giggled triumphantly.

Hiccup's eyes snapped to Astrid's. They were equally shocked.

"What was that, sweetheart?" Hiccup asked the baby.

"Dada," Kari repeated.

"Finally!" Hiccup practically shouted, making Astrid and Kari laugh. "She said it!" He sat up and pulled the baby into his arms and kissed the top of her head. "Thank you! I love you!"

Kari giggled.

"I told you she'd say it eventually." Astrid told him.

The smile on his face was huge. Kari was giggling still. He kissed her cheek and tickled her, making her giggle louder. "You are a cheeky little thing, you know that?"

"Hmm, I wonder where she gets that from..." Astrid smiled at him.

He laughed and pulled Astrid close to him with one arm and kissed the top of her head. "I have absolutely no idea."

* * *

"Good morning you three." Gobber said to Hiccup, Astrid and Kari when he saw them later. He glanced at the little girl in Astrid's arms. "She say it yet, lad?" The fact that Kari refused to say Daddy was kind of a running joke in the village.

"Yeah actually." Hiccup smiled. "Right, kiddo?"

"Dada!" Kari said in response.

"Told ya," Gobber laughed, clapping Hiccup on the shoulder. "Ya know what ya need ta do next?"

"What?" Hiccup asked.

"Have another that says it first." Gobber laughed at the looks on Hiccup and Astrid's faces. "It'll happen! Just give it time!" Gobber added before walking away.

"I'm pretty sure two kids is good for the moment." Astrid said, shifting Kari slightly.

"Me too." Hiccup replied. "Wait a minute..."

Astrid laughed and walked ahead of him. "Yeah, two is more than enough."

"Hey!"

* * *

_**A/N: She said it! Yay Kari! I love writing about her. She's precious.**_

_**I am having writer's block for Fractured Family, so these are actually kind of helping me shake that loose.**_

_**Remember, I'm accepting prompts in the reviews! I probably won't be doing them all in order, but I'll do them eventually, I promise!**_

_**Thanks for reading! **_


	4. Strange

_**Two chapters in one day? What is this nonsense?**_

_**This idea came to me late last night and wouldn't leave me alone. **_

_***Warning: This may be somewhat triggering.***_

* * *

It was late. Much too late for little girls to be up, but something woke the tiny redhead. And she didn't like it.

It was crying. Muffled by a wall. She knew it was crying. And she knew who was crying even if she wasn't familiar with it. Her mother.

It sounded like she was trying her very hardest not to cry, but it wasn't working well.

Was she okay? Kari desperately wanted to know. Her mother never cried. The little girl was sitting up in her bed, listening.

She heard her daddy start to talk. She couldn't hear exact words, he was being quiet on purpose, but she could hear the tone of his voice. It was gentle and soothing, like someone was hurt.

Her mother whimpered a little and there was a short silence before her father spoke again.

Kari slipped silently out of bed and sat by the door to hear better. She couldn't hear everything, but it was better than being in bed.

"-going to be okay." Her daddy said.

She couldn't make out her mother's response, but it sounded like she might have been in pain.

"I know...here."

"No," her mommy replied, sounding oddly emotionless. "... change... rid of..."

"...don't care... here."

There was some shuffling and movement and then silence for a few moments.

Her mother spoke first. She sounded extremely upset. "...wrong with me?" Was her mommy sick?

"Nothing... with you. It's alright... Don't apologize... Not your fault." What was happening? Kari felt tears prick her eyes. She wanted her mama to be okay.

Her mother suddenly hissed in pain. It frightened Kari considerably.

"...alright... I've got you..." her father's voice faded behind her mother's trying not to cry noises. Kari, terrified, crawled back into bed and hid under the covers.

Mama didn't get out of bed in the morning, worrying the little girl more.

"She's not feeling well," her father told her the next day when she asked where her mother was and why a healer just left their house. "She'll be in bed for a few days." She was only four, but she knew that wasn't all there was. Especially because he looked sad. She knew no one was going to tell her the real reason her mother was crying the night before though.

When she saw her mother, she didn't look unwell, just tired and a little bit sad. Kari painted her mother a picture to cheer her up. It was a painting of Stormfly. She loved it. So did the Nadder. Toothless was beyond jealous and it was funny when he pouted. She couldn't spend too much time with her mother though. Her mother needed rest supposedly.

Three days later, after the healer came to their house, her mother was out of bed again. She still looked somewhat sad.

The moment Kari saw her out of bed, she ran to give her a hug and her mother picked her up and held her like she might have lost her if she didn't.

"My precious little girl," her mother whispered softly. "I love you so much, Kari."

"I love you too, Mama." Kari was confused a little. It wasn't like they hadn't seen each other.

Kari didn't understand it, but her mother seemed to like Kari more in her arms than out after she was well again, even if she didn't say it out loud. Kari was asking to be carried again because somehow it made her mother feel better.

Even her father was being strange. He was even more protective over Kari and her mother than usual.

In a week or two, everything pretty much went back to normal. Everything was fine until someone brought up babies to her mother in the Great Hall one night.

She left the room rather upset and her father went after her.

How strange. Kari thought they liked babies.

* * *

_**A/N: In case it's not clear, Astrid had a miscarriage in this chapter. **_

_**I'm not sure exactly where this sad idea came from, but it's here. I'm sure they would tell Kari eventually, especially if she asked, but not yet. And Kari won't push it. Astrid strikes me as the kind of person who doesn't like to show weakness, but certain things push her over the edge.**_

_**I'm not even out of school yet, so I've never experienced this, but I've heard and read things about it. It's terribly sad and I'm sure it hurts more emotionally than physically. I really wish this kind of thing didn't happen to people, but it does and it's awful. I'm so very sorry if any of you has gone through this.**_

_**If you ever need/want to talk about anything, my PM box is always open. **_

_**Thanks for reading. Prompts are accepted.**_


	5. Painting

_**Prompts are appreciated! They won't all get done in order, but they **__**will **__**get done! I promise!**_

* * *

"What are you painting, Sunshine?" Astrid asked her daughter. Kari was kneeling on a chair at the table, her paints spread around her. She had gotten new paints for her fifth birthday from the princesses of a kingdom they visited some time before. The kind princess said in the letter that came with them that she knew a thing or two about painting and that the new paints would work well for an aspiring little artist. The new paints from the princess replaced Kari's old set entirely. The colors were prettier in the new set, she said (there had been a thank you letter written where Hiccup had told the princess Kari thought this. The princess replied to tell him that Kari was absolutely adorable).

"It's a surprise." Kari replied, not looking up. She dipped her paintbrush in orange and examined the color before smearing a large amount of it on a piece of paper and then mixing white in until she got the shade she was looking for. She took her art quite seriously for a five year old.

"For who?"

"Grandma," Kari replied. Grandma meaning Valka as Astrid's mother was Nana to Kari. "For her birthday."

Astrid had to admit that she was curious. "Can I see what it is?"

Kari looked up then. Her expression was serious. "You have to _promise_ you won't tell."

Astrid made herself look serious as well. Five year olds take even little promises very seriously, for the record, and as a mother, it was her duty to play along. "I _absolutely_ promise I won't tell her."

Kari smiled. "Okay, you can see it."

Astrid walked over next to her daughter. Kari was getting so big. Sure, compared to other children her age, she was still rather small, but she was growing so fast. She had her first loose tooth. She had to have the seams let out of her favorite dress. She was climbing trees. She was learning to read and write. It seemed to Astrid like only yesterday she was holding her little girl for the very first time.

"It's Cloudjumper." Kari said, pointing to her picture. Sure enough, there was the large, owl-like orange dragon in Kari's painted blue sky. It was an exceptional piece of art, especially for a five year old. Astrid couldn't ever dream of painting something that good. Kari looked thoughtfully at it. "It's not done yet, though. Do you think she'll like it?"

"I think she'll love it, sweetheart. It's beautiful." Astrid said honestly. All of her work was truly beautiful. She loved paining dragons and flowers and trees and her artwork dotted the walls of their living room. She loved to paint Toothless and Stormfly the most, which seemed to flatter the dragons immensely. When Stormfly saw Kari's most recent painting of her, she loved it so much, she took it into her stable. When Hiccup went to find where she'd taken it, the Nadder wouldn't let him leave until he hung it up for her. Kari didn't like doing people much at the moment, but she had tried. The first painting she ever did was of her parents and herself, but she liked dragons more. She said they were more fun to paint because they were more colorful.

"Thank you," Kari blushed some, but her smile was proud.

Astrid leaned over and kissed the tiny girl on the top of her head. "I won't keep you from your work any longer, Miss Artist."

Kari went back to painting Cloudjumper eagerly. She wanted to finish it that day so it would be totally dry by her grandmother's birthday in two days.

Astrid smiled and went over to Hiccup's desk to try and straighten it up some. It was often messy. He claimed he worked better that way. She was folding up the map that he had left open that morning when she felt a presence behind her. She turned around.

"How did you do that?" she questioned her husband.

"Do what?" Hiccup asked, confused.

"Come in so quietly for once. You can't even _sleep_ quietly."

He shrugged and laughed a little. "I don't know, I just walked in the house."

"Where's Toothless?"

"Playing with Stormfly outside." he replied. He glanced over at his daughter, who was deep in concentration. "What's Kari doing?"

"She's painting a very special picture for your mother's birthday present." Astrid answered, walking closer to him. "But it's a surprise. Kari made me promise not to tell."

"Oh, I see." he smirked a little. "But I didn't promise her."

"Hiccup, you wouldn't break your daughter's heart."

"Not usually, no." he was still smirking. "I could walk up to my mother right now and tell her. But I won't."

"Well, good."

"I won't if you kiss me." he crossed his arms smugly. He hadn't seen her since lunch time, surely she could kiss him at least.

Astrid rolled her eyes. How did she know that was coming?

He chuckled, the smirk never once leaving his face. "I'll call her over right now, I'm not even joking."

"Okay, fine." Astrid sighed. She really wasn't all that irritated with him and she probably would've kissed him in the next few minutes anyway, so she agreed and kissed him.

"Ew," said a rather disgusted-sounding little voice from across the room. Her paintbrush was dangling from one hand.

Astrid started laughing. Sometimes she forgot that five year olds didn't appreciate their parents kissing in front of them. She sure hadn't liked it much when she was Kari's age.

"Aren't you busy painting, little one?" Hiccup asked her in a teasing tone. "Because we were kind of in the middle of something before you interrupted."

"Gross, Daddy." Kari said, making a face.

"Alright fine, we'll stop." Hiccup promised, smiling like a dork.

Kari smiled at them gratefully and then went back to her work.

Astrid shook her head and went to try and fix a hole in one of Kari's dresses. As she passed her daughter, she could've sworn she heard her mutter something along the lines of 'go kiss somewhere else'.

She wouldn't trade that little girl for the world.

* * *

_**A/N: Hiccup is a dork and I love him for it. :) And yes, Kari is a talented little artist. Rapunzel was the princess who gave her the paints. :)**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Prompts are accepted in the reviews as always! **_


	6. Fever

_"She's too small."_

_"I doubt she'll make it to tomorrow."_

_"How sad, she's a pretty little thing."_

_"I'm sorry. She's just weak."_

_"Better hold her while you can. You might not have another chance."_

* * *

"_It won't be long."_

"_There isn't a chance."_

"_There isn't anything we can do."_

* * *

Kari lay in her bed. Her breaths were short. Her cheeks were flushed from the fever, but the rest of her was a deathly pale.

She had always been a small girl as she came a month early. She was born weak and tiny and everyone said she wouldn't make it to the next day. But she fought her way through it and got stronger everyday. She was a very stubborn little girl when she wanted to be from the day she was born.

She had been a healthy, smiling three year old girl only forty-eight hours previous. Now they were fearing for her life again.

She was still small and still considered rather weak and if she made it through this, she'd be weaker than before. But all bets were against her. The Fever had claimed healthy adults as its victims. It'd be a miracle if she woke up.

Her parents had barely moved from her side for two days, not bearing to leave their baby alone for a moment. Even if she wasn't awake. People had tried to convince them to leave her. They didn't need to come down with it too, the people said. The village couldn't loose them. But they didn't care. Kari was sick.

They wished they could say that she was sleeping peacefully, but it was obvious that even in her unconscious state that she was miserable. Every so often her little face would contort in pain or she'd roll over trying to escape the discomfort.

The Fever wasn't a frequent visitor, but when it did it usually left the island as quickly as it came, taking at least one life with it. Everyone figured it'd be little Kari's life it'd claim as its own this time around.

Nothing helped lower the Fever. It wasn't a regular fever. It was nasty and ruthless. It fought twice as hard as the best warrior on Berk. All they could do was watch her suffer. Once one fell asleep with the Fever, they wouldn't wake ever again. It was hopeless from there. And now Kari was hopeless.

It struck her parents hard. They just sat there, holding each other, barely believing that their beautiful little girl would be snatched from them only three years, three short years, after she came into their lives.

It was painful, waiting and watching for her to go. Every pained noise she made made her parents cringe.

All at once, Kari stopped moving.

Astrid held her breath a moment, waiting for Kari to twitch again, but she didn't. She pressed her face into Hiccup's shoulder and cried. Hiccup was too stunned to do much of anything. He held Astrid close and buried his face in her hair, willing himself not to cry.

The dragons were outside and they had been crooning mournfully all morning, but suddenly they stopped.

Kari was gone.

The entire world stopped. Everything was frozen in place. The Fever was once again victorious.

"Mama,"

Now of all times was not a good time to think your daughter was calling you. It was a cruel trick of the mind.

"Daddy?" the voice was soft and hoarse.

Both Hiccup and Astrid's eyes flicked up to where Kari was laying. They couldn't both be hearing things.

Surprisingly enough, Kari was staring at both of them, looking a little confused. But she was alive!

"Kari?" asked Hiccup tentatively. Was he dreaming? Were they both dreaming?

Kari smiled a little and flipped herself around. She slowly crawled forward and then lay her head on her mother's leg, her still warm cheek was pressed against Astrid's thigh.

Hiccup hesitated for a second before reaching out to touch her back. She was there alright. "How do you feel, sweetheart?"

"I'm hungry."

Her parents both laughed as if it was the funniest joke they'd ever heard. She was okay! They hadn't lost her. By some miracle, she was still there!

It was a miracle, it really was. No child had ever survived the Fever. The Fever was angry that it hadn't taken someone with it, so it didn't return.

Kari was weak and still bedridden for almost two weeks, but she made a full recovery.

She was as stubborn as both of her parents combined. She wasn't going anywhere without a fight.

* * *

_**A/N: Hello! Thanks for reading! I know I said there was going to be no particular order, but I like writing about little Kari. She'll get older eventually, I promise!**_

_**Please review if you can! Remember, I am accepting prompts!**_

_**I have a twitter now! Follow me! **_ PMiHFFwriter


	7. Big Sister

_**Thanks to**_carolqc14_ **for the prompt!**_

* * *

Astrid had gone to the Healer because Hiccup made her go. She hadn't been feeling well, certainly, but it was a change-in-the-weather cold that she had caught from Kari. She was positive. Kari had been dragged along.

Kari was more than happy to go wherever she was asked to go as long as she went with her mother. Kari hadn't been expecting to see her mother freeze up when the Healer said what was wrong, however.

"Pregnant?" her mother asked quietly.

The Healer nodded.

"But I..."

"You'll be fine this time around, Astrid. I'm certain of it."

That didn't seem to console her at all.

Kari knew pregnant meant that there was a baby in her Mommy's tummy because she was a big girl who knew what lots of big words meant. It also meant she was going to be a big sister. And she was getting rather excited.

When they had gotten back home, her mother had sat in a chair with her head in her hands.

"Mama?" Kari asked quietly, coming over. Babies were happy things, right? "What's wrong?"

Astrid looked up and smiled just a little. Kari was so compassionate. Even when she was being a sassy little thing. She had a heart of gold. Astrid didn't want to shelter Kari from the truth. She was a big girl, she understood a lot, probably more than anyone knew she did. Astrid knew that Kari knew about the current baby (she saw the way her face lit up at the Healer's), but not about the last one. She pulled the still-small-for-her-age five and a half year old into her lap. "You're a smart girl." she knew Kari would say something to that.

"I know that you're having a baby!" Kari exclaimed, smiling brightly at her mother. "And I'm gonna be a big sister!"

"That's right, sunshine." Astrid smiled at her enthusiasm.

"But why do you feel sad?" Kari could pick up on people's emotions like no child Astrid had ever met. Kari described it as 'feeling' the emotion on someone, like when you feel that it was cold out.

Astrid sighed. Part of her wanted to wait until Hiccup was home to try and explain it, but Kari was an inquisitive child and she wouldn't wait that long to know. "I was supposed to have a baby last year, but it got sick before it was born."

Kari shifted nervously and she asked timidly, "Did the baby die, Mama?"

Astrid held Kari closer. "Yes, sunshine. That was why I was in bed for a few days, if you remember that."

She did remember that. That must have been the reason Kari had been carried a lot too! It made sense now!

"Why did the baby die?"

"We don't know, there could be a thousand different reasons. There's no way to know for sure." Astrid shrugged.

Kari snuggled against her mother. "I'm sorry, Mama."

"Don't be sorry, sunshine. It's not your fault. It's no one's fault."

"This baby's going to be fine, right?"

"I hope so." Astrid smiled a little before leaning down and kissing Kari on the head. Her voice changed from the serious one to her normal one, a little bit mischievous. "Do you think we should go find Daddy and tell him now or wait until he comes home?"

"Tell me what?" Hiccup asked, coming in the house. Toothless was behind him. Stormfly was napping in her stable. She liked having her own place.

Kari giggled and slipped off her mother's lap. "Daddy!" She held her arms up and her father picked her up.

"There's my little girl." he said before dropping a kiss to he top of her head. "I didn't see you much today."

Toothless hadn't either, so he stretched up his neck to lick Kari's face, causing her to squeal with laughter and wipe her face with her arm. She wiped her arm on her daddy. He didn't seem to notice.

"We went to the Healer." Astrid told him, standing up.

"What'd she say?" He had been worried about her even though he didn't have a reason to.

Astrid smiled and Kari grinned impishly, resting her head on her father's shoulder. "I'm pregnant. And the Healer promised everything would be fine this time." Everything better be fine. Astrid had a feeling she wouldn't stop truly worrying until the baby was born, though.

Hiccup put Kari on the ground and grabbed Astrid's hand. He didn't have any readable emotion on his face, which concerned both his wife, daughter, and dragon.

He smiled suddenly. "Come here, you." he pulled Astrid to him and kissed her. Sure, he was worried, but dwelling on it wouldn't help anyone. He might as well be happy about it, right?

Kari and Toothless groaned.

Astrid poked the button on his flight suit that made the fin pop out when they finally separated. She and Kari laughed really hard, they both had always thought it was hilarious because it upset him a little.

After he fixed it, Kari bounced up on her toes. "I'm going to be a big sister!"

"Yes you are." Hiccup picked her back up, smiling. "And a fantastic one, I'm sure."

Kari curled against his shoulder. "Babies are cute."

Astrid smirked and tapped Kari on the nose. "Remember that when you get woken up in the middle of the night, sunshine."

"Okay," Kari said innocently.

Hiccup and Astrid started laughing and even Toothless groaned.

* * *

_**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm back! Sorry this took so long! I rewrote it like six or seven times. I know this wasn't the exact prompt. Sorry. I'm thinking some more Daddy/Daughter fluff next chapter. What do you think?**_

_**I hope you liked it! Please leave a review telling me what you thought!**_

_**Remember, I'm accepting prompts!**_


	8. Hide and Seek

"Come on, Kari, it's late. Mommy's going to feed me to Stormfly if you aren't asleep when she gets home." Hiccup called. Ruffnut had shown up just after dinner and dragged Astrid out somewhere. Ruff had yelled to Hiccup not to wait up for her. Astrid was scowling the whole time. Hiccup had allowed Kari to stay up later than normal due to this.

Now he was paying for it.

He had asked Kari to put on her pajamas and that he'd come tuck her in when she was done some time ever before. She had bounced up the stairs obediently, but never appeared at the top of the stairs in her nightgown.

She couldn't have gone far. Toothless didn't seem to smell that she left the house, but he had scoured every room and there was no sign of his tiny redheaded daughter.

"This is not a good time to be playing hide and seek, Princesses. You're worrying me." Hiccup announced, peeking under his and Astrid's bed. He sighed. Toothless grumbled softly from the next room and Hiccup followed the sound.

There was a Kari sized lump in the middle of her bed under the blanket and he sighed in relief. He had checked her room three times! How did she get there! Was she bouncing between hiding places?

Either way, he was glad she was okay.

And she wasn't in trouble. He was obviously just very bad at hide and seek.

"Well," he said unnecessarily loudly, considering he was in the same room as Kari. "I guess Kari isn't tired. Too bad, I guess I'll just have to sleep in her bed because I am just so tired." He crossed the room and collapsed on her bed with a sigh, careful not to lay on her. He did throw his arm dramatically over her, though.

The lump squirmed and started to giggle. She threw the blanket off of her. "Daddy!" she squealed.

"There's my little Terror!" Hiccup laughed, tickling her. Toothless warbled and licked Kari's face, only making her laugh harder.

"Isn't it past your bedtime, young lady?" asked Astrid's voice asked from the doorway. Hiccup stopped tickling his daughter and looked up and his wife. She was standing in the doorway, smiling softly with her arms crossed loosely and resting on the small bump that curved her abdomen. She was four and a half months pregnant now.

Kari looked a little guilty and tugged the blanket back over her head.

Astrid pulled the blanket down and kissed Kari's head. "Did you play hide and seek with Daddy? "

Kari giggled quietly.

"Does she do this often?" Hiccup asked Astrid in disbelief.

"Every time you're not home too." Astrid admitted.

"You sneaky girl." Hiccup laughed, tickling Kari's tummy, making her giggle again. "You scare me half to death and you do this everyday to Mommy. And she didn't even warn me!"

Astrid chuckled. Kari was great at being quiet like she was. Kari yawned widely. "I think it's time for you to go to bed, Kari."

Hiccup propped himself up on his elbow. "I think Mommy's right, kiddo." He kissed Kari on the head. "Good night. I love you."

"Good night Daddy. I love you too." Kari replied. Hiccup got off the bed.

Astrid made sure she was tucked in snuggly before kissing the top of her head. "Good night, sunshine. I love you very much."

"I love you too, Mama."

Toothless bumped her side gently with her nose.

"Good night Toothless." Kari giggled, kissing his snout. Toothless purred.

Hiccup blew out the candle on the table and he and Astrid (and Toothless) left Kari's room.

Toothless curled up on his rock bed and Astrid curled up on her side on the bed.

"What did Ruffnut make you do?"

"I'll tell you in the morning, I'm too tired right now. "

Hiccup kissed her. "Okay. Hey, how long has Kari been hiding before bed?"

"Since she could walk." Astrid sighed.

"Now we'll have two to hide from us." he put his hand on her stomach.

She groaned. "Oh great,"

Hiccup laughed. "Good night, Milady."

She blew out the candle. "Yeah, yeah, yeah."

* * *

_**A/N: I hope you liked it! Please let me know what you think!**_

_**I reallllllly need some prompts, guys! Please!**_


	9. Happy Birthday

_**Thanks to **_Bumblebee's Girl **_for the prompt!_**

* * *

Astrid scowled at the mess of fabric in front of her.

All Kari wanted for her sixth birthday was a doll. Astrid decided that she would make one for her. She was her mother after all. Even she had a doll growing up (her mother had made her one), so Kari should have one too. It was surprising that she didn't already have one, to be honest.

This was supposed to be a special birthday for her, too. The last one that she'd be an only child (but certainly not the last time she'd be doted on. She was her parent's little princess, perhaps the first of a handful, but a princess nonetheless).

The familiar, repetitive sound of Hiccup's pencil scratching paper stopped. "What has that poor heap of fabric done for you to look at it like that?"

"Shut up," she snapped, irritated. She had to rip the stitching out and start over three times already. Sewing was not her strong suit. Not to mention she was six and a half months pregnant with a child that decided that night time was the absolute best time to be active.

"It's not that big of a deal, Astrid."

"Yes it is," she hissed, keeping her voice low. Kari had been in bed for two hours and was probably very much asleep. Toothless picked his head up from his paws and blinked his bright green eyes at his rider's mate from his cozy place by the fire, curious as to why she was so upset. "All she wanted was a doll and I keep screwing it up!"

Hiccup put his pencil down. "That's because you're thinking too much."

"I want it to be perfect." she admitted, sadly. She was a perfectionist on many levels and for many things. And usually imperfect things were unsettling for her. "She deserves it."

To them, Kari deserved every good thing in the whole world. She was a lovely, talented, sweet, and happy girl who only deserved the best of absolutely everything. They had the luxury of being able to give her nicer things than most could have and of course they wanted to spoil her, but they knew they couldn't, at least not as much as they'd have liked to.

Luckily for them, Kari had a strong love for the simpler things in life- hugs and cuddles and playing with Toothless and Cloudjumper and Stormfly and pretty things to paint (especially sunsets). She was overjoyed at receiving a dress from one of her mother's younger cousins even though it was quite possibly worn before she was born (it was fixed and in good shape and she thought it was beautiful). Any time she got something new that either obviously took a lot of time and care or was obviously quite expensive, she was absolutely beside herself for an extended period of time. She was quite a special little girl.

"She'll love it even if it's not perfect. Because you made it for her and she'll know that you spent a lot of time working on it. She loves you, Astrid."

"But she's such a good kid and I'd hate for her doll to be ugly just because I can't sew." Astrid shoved the doll parts to the floor and crossed her arms. She looked like a pouting child, really.

"She is a good girl. She's a wonderful girl. So wonderful that I doubt she'll care much what it looks like as long as you made it. You know that."

Astrid sighed.

Hiccup smiled a little. "I could try if you want."

"No," Astrid replied stubbornly, picking the cloth up from the floor. "I can do it."

"Okay," Hiccup stood up. "You can do it. Are you going to do it right now?"

"Yes,"

"So you're going to make me freeze until you come to bed?"

"Oh you poor thing,"

"You're so mean."

She looked up at him and smirked. "I know,"

"Well, good night then." he said, before leaning down and kissing her. "Have fun,"

"Good night," she said, going back to her work. "Unfortunately, I love you."

Hiccup shook his head.

Toothless crooned and rubbed against Astrid's legs, earning him a pet.

"Good night, Toothless."

Toothless warbled before bounding into Hiccup and Astrid's room where his rock bed was located. No one had the heart to try and move him out of there, it was useless for both the dragon and Hiccup, they found comfort in being near each other.

Hiccup turned around in the doorway of their bedroom and put on his best pitiful voice. "What kind of a cruel, twisted soul would let their dear, beloved husband shiver in the cold all alone?"

Astrid glanced up for a split second. "You're looking at it."

"I wasn't aware that cruel, twisted souls were so beautiful."

Astrid rolled her eyes and smiled. "Well, believe it, Chief."

He laughed. "I love you so much."

"And don't you forget it." her eyes were twinkling impishly.

She stayed up late working on that doll.

* * *

A week later, Kari awoke to the doll her mother had made for her smiling at her from the small table next to her bed. It had a happy, red stitched smile, greenish-blue button eyes, and a small purple, floral-patterned dress with a button on the back so you could exchange it for a new one. She had her own doll!

She smiled widely, snatched the doll into her arms, and shot out of bed and into her parents' room. She knew exactly who it was from.

She climbed up on her mother's side of the bed, figuring that going for the middle and landing on a mess of tangled limbs wouldn't be a pleasant for anyone involved and frankly not worth the effort. Kari did her best to not hit her mother's midsection as well.

Astrid blinked opened her eyes and gave Kari a sleepy smile before reaching up and brushing sleep-messed hair from her smiling daughter's face with gentle fingers. "Good morning, sunshine." Astrid saw the doll clutched tightly and lovingly in Kari's arms and she smiled more and sat up. "Happy birthday, sweetheart."

"Thank you so much, Mama!" Kari cried, not being able to hold in her excitement any longer. Hiccup hadn't woken, he slept on like a log. Toothless also was still asleep, snoring away. "She's beautiful!"

"You're welcome, Kari." Astrid was impressed with herself. The doll turned out better than she expected. And Kari was thrilled. Curse her hormones for making her tear up.

Kari curled into her mother's side, still holding her doll close. "I love you,"

Astrid kissed her head and hugged her close. "I love you too, my beautiful girl."

* * *

_A/N: Awww. :) _

_So, when do you guys want to meet Kari's brother or sister? It's up to you!_

_Let me know what you think by leaving a review! Also, I'm still taking prompts!_

_Thanks for reading!_


	10. New Baby

Kari was at one of her mother's cousin's houses.

Nana and Grandma were with Mama and so was Daddy.

Her baby brother or sister was coming. And apparently that was a Very Big Deal. A very big deal that little girls couldn't be there for.

Her mother's aunt (her Great Aunt) was in charge of looking after her today. And, unfortunately for Kari, she was rather extremely old-fashioned and was one of those people who thought children should be seen but not heard (Kari wondered what Great Aunt Hilda thought of her mother when she was little).

Kari was sitting on a much-too-big chair, holding Matilda, her doll, in her lap, swinging her legs back and forth, and biting her fingernails, frankly too afraid to ask any questions.

She just wanted her Mama.

The heel of her foot hit the leg of the chair with a soft thump.

"Kari," Great Aunt Hilda scolded, looking up from her sewing. "I know you're worried, but for Thor's sake, hush, child. And do stop swinging your feet."

Well, that was unfair. It was an accident! But she didn't dare open her mouth to protest. Her eyes stung with tears for a few seconds (she hated when people were unhappy with her. She liked to make people happy) before she rubbed them with her hand and nodded stiffly.

There was a snort from outside the door. A very familiar snort.

Not caring at all that she was supposed to be quiet and still, she slipped from the chair and rushed to the window. Two feline-like green eyes blinked back at her.

"Toothless!" Kari cried happily, opening the door and darted outside.

The black dragon sniffed her happily, crooning and barking and he was grinning, tongue lolling out all the while. Kari giggled and started patting and scratching him.

"Good boy, Toothless."

"Kari Valeria, you get back in this house this instant." Great Aunt Hilda was irritated with her. Kari stopped what she was doing and stood still, looking guilty.

"That won't be necessary." Valka's voice came from somewhere behind Toothless. "We've come to take her home."

Kari smiled and ran to her Grandmother, who picked her up.

Aunt Hilda scowled and shut the door behind her.

"Did the baby come?" Kari asked excitedly.

"Why don't we go find out?"

Kari smiled brighter. Grandma was being silly. "Okay!"

Toothless gurgled and bounded ahead of them.

"Daddy!" Kari shouted when they were only just a few dozen feet away from their house. Her father looked over from where he was talking to Snotlout and Fishlegs (who had dropped by to make sure everyone was okay and Hiccup hadn't nearly fainted like last time). She squirmed until her grandmother put her down and then she ran to her father, who picked her up without hesitation and kissed her head.

He 'felt' extremely happy.

"Did the baby come, Daddy?"

"Yeah, Princess, it did." he replied.

"Can I see?" Kari asked.

"Yes, but you have to be quiet."

"Why?"

"Mommy's sleeping."

To say Astrid had a rough time would be a bit of an understatement. She had fallen asleep soon after the baby was born. She was exhausted and with good reason. She was absolutely fine though, which was good.

Kari nodded seriously. "I'll be quiet."

"That's my good girl." Hiccup said. He looked at his mother who smiled at him.

"Go on," she urged.

Snotlout and Fishlegs left. Toothless sat right next to the door, patiently swishing his tail. "Good boy," Hiccup said, opening the door and closing it quietly behind him.

Hiccup carried Kari up the stairs and set her down next to a cradle in his and Astrid's bedroom. Astrid was fast asleep.

Kari looked weary. Of course she wanted to see the baby. But what if the baby didn't like her? What if Mama and Daddy decided that they liked the baby more than her?

"It's okay, Princess." Hiccup said quietly, crouching next to her. "Go meet your little brother."

Kari peered into the cradle at the bundle of blankets that lay inside. A wide strip of fading sunlight that filtered into the room fell on the cradle.

The little baby was sleeping. It was rather wrinkled and it had a squashed nose, very fine blondish hair, and round, pink face.

He was adorable.

Kari smiled and asked softly. "What's his name?"

"His name is Aleksandr,"

"That's a nice name." Kari replied.

Hiccup chuckled and kissed the side of her head. "I'm glad you think so."

She really, really liked Aleksandr so far. Hopefully he'd be a good brother so she could be a good sister.

She wanted to be the best big sister ever.

* * *

**So you've met Aleks! I'm sorry to the guest that asked for twins, but I knew the gender the whole time. His middle name is Stoick, by the way.**

**Please leave a review letting me know what you think and a prompt! **

**Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
